Ouka Kira
Ouka Kira '(吉良 凰香 ''Kira Ouka) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member of the unit VAZZY. Official Character Introduction “You should learn to differentiate more between getting along and being acquaintances.” - Kira Ouka "Since he has been in the entertainment industry from a young age, he has a high sense of professionalism. He’s a person who’s very strict with himself and with others as well. As his appearance and name are very feminine, he puts up a tough front so as to not be taken lightly. His disposition is very manly. He has the tendency to not forgive if insulted. In all honesty, he’s very conscious of Takaaki’s former idol unit since they were in the same generation.” From VAZZROCK Official Website: Translated by ryota-kunstranslations.tumblr.com Appearance Ouka is a young man of average height with white hair that is short at the back, with long bangs to his chin framing his face, and bangs covering his gray eyes. He is generally seen with a very stern look on his face. Mamiya has canonically described him as "a guy who has a small, pretty face and long eyelashes" and "a guy who looks like those dolls children play with." VAZZROCK bi-color Series Vol. 1 - Drama Track 1 '''作られた出会い (Fan translations available here.) Personality Ouka is first shown to have a very calm and composed personality. He is generally polite and speaks in polite/formal speech when first meeting with strangers and with people in the agency/industry. In truth, he is actually sharp-tongued and very frank with his words. When first prompted by Mamiya to drop his polite speech, he is not at all hesitant to do so and is quick to change his tone. An aspect that Mamiya found surprising but interesting. This is because Ouka has openly admitted that he hates formalities and polite speaking especially when it’s someone who’s close to his age. VAZZROCK bi-color Series Vol. 2 - Drama Track 1 - つまらないものですが (Fan translations available here) He is not afraid to speak his mind and say whatever he comes up with (if it's about other people and not himself). This is seen when he confronted Mamiya about why the latter quit his old unit when he could’ve done more with it. He quickly loses his temper when Mamiya kept giving excuses and only stopped when he knocked over a magazine. This shows that Ouka is the type of person to be vocal whenever he’s passionate about something. He’s quick to lose his temper but is also quick to regain and compose himself. He’s not afraid to apologize for what he did or said wrong but will mull over it for some time. He’s the type who feels guilty about hurting other people’s feelings or for overstepping his boundary when he feels like he overdid something. VAZZROCK bi-color Series Vol. 1 Drama Track 2 - 心、開いて Though very frank and direct, there are a lot of times when he’s not honest with his feelings and with what his intentions are. He tried to hide the fact that he wanted to be in a unit with Mamiya after seeing the latter have fun with his old unit. Though, he seems to have no qualms about speaking from the heart when he’s drunk. He’s able to be more honest and overbearing when under the influence of alcohol. This is seen when he blurts out his feelings of wanting to experience being in a unit with friends to Mamiya. He is very capable of taking care of himself and sometimes finds it disagreeable to ask for someone’s help when he knows that he can do it alone. He's also the type of person who mumbles to himself instead of thinking. He’s someone who’s a little conscious about his first name and is generally surprised whenever someone calls him by first name, as seen with Mamiya and Futaba. Ouka is thought to be the type of person who changes his personality depending on who he’s with. He’s very direct and straightforward towards Mamiya, very brotherly towards Futaba and the younger members, and very competitive with Issa. VAZZY Unit Song Vol. 1 Cast Interviews (Fan translations available here by ryota-kunstranslations.) His caring side and thoughtfulness is also seen when he gets concerned about Futaba being bullied by his older brother, Issa. VAZZROCK bi-color Series Vol. 2 Drama Track 2 - 二葉の茶会 Mamiya seems to think that he’s the proud type of person but is proven wrong when Ouka doesn’t react the way Mamiya expected him to. VAZZY Unit Song Vol. 1 Drama Track 1 - 親睦会を開こうか He’s not someone who’s quick on the uptake and most of the time doesn’t realize when he’s not making sense. He also lacks common sense from time to time. This is seen when his first solution to cutting a potato was swinging the knife down quickly from a very high point, an action that Mamiya stopped from happening. VAZZY Unit Song Vol. 1 Drama Track 3 同じ鍋を囲めば、OK？ He’s also the kind of person who speaks out when he sees that something wrong is happening. Such as when he got mad at Issa for hitting Futaba when the situation could have easily been dealt with words. It also seems that Ouka can’t really stand people being late to meetings. Ouka also has a hate-to-lose personality as seen during their mini basketball game in the drama tracks. He refuses to lose to Issa the most. VAZZY Unit Song Vol. 1 Drama Track 2 - やるとなったら、熱くなる According to Issa, Ouka’s the type of person who is easily influenced. Also, Issa thinks that Ouka’s dangerous from time to time like when Ouka suggested to use an axe to chase away the “wolves” during the TSUKIPRO Harajuku Shop Fairy Tale Collab. VAZZROCK Official Twitter tweets History Before joining VAZZROCK Prior to joining the VAZZROCK Project, Ouka had been in the entertainment industry since he was a child. This is the reason why he has such a high sense of professionalism and is the reason why Futaba looks up to him so much. Even before joining VAZZROCK, Ouka had been aware of who Takaaki Mamiya and Issa Kiduku were. Plot 2018 Setting He was invited by his manager to join the VAZZROCK Project and was even asked to try to convince Mamiya into joining. He decided to join even if Mamiya doesn't but at some point in time during their first meeting as a unit, he voices his concern to Mamiya about what the VAZZROCK Project really is. After being assured by Mamiya that it would be interesting despite the complete lack of unity within the members (at first), he continues to participate in the project.VAZZY Drama Tracks Relationships * Takaaki Mamiya - He and Mamiya had been aware of each other in the industry but are only formally introduced to each other during the meeting for VAZZROCK Project. Mamiya had initial doubts about joining the project but Ouka had somehow managed to spark an interest in Mamiya after accusing him of not wanting to face up to a challenge and for being afraid of failure. Ouka is one of the main reasons why Mamiya had joined the project since he found him interesting and wanted to see more of what kind of other members the project might bring about. Though they started out with quite a tense meeting, Ouka and Takaaki managed to get closer as time went by and are, to a point, each other's confidants. Such as when Ouka consulted Takaaki about his real feelings about the VAZZROCK Project and if he's anxious about it at all. VAZZY Unit Song Vol. 1 Drama Track 4 - それぞれの夜は更け Ouka had known Mamiya during his days in his former unit. Seeing Mamiya in his former unit is one of the reasons why Ouka had wanted to try being in a unit himself, instead of just working alone like he usually does. Depending on the situation, Mamiya is the first person Ouka looks for when he's in trouble. VAZZY Unit Song Vol. 1 Drama Track 6 - VAZZY始動 Ouka occasionally teases Mamiya about being too motherly to the unit. **Mamiya and Ouka are on a first-name basis, calling each other "Ouka" and "Takaaki" respectively. * Futaba Kiduku - Since Ouka had been acting since he was a child, Futaba idolizes him and has openly stated that he respected Ouka a lot. Futaba and Ouka's first meeting was during the time they were moving in to the dorms. Futaba had initially been star-struck when he saw Ouka for the first time in person but was quick to compose himself to actually be able to invite Ouka to a tea party. Ouka found his personality overbearing at first but found it easy enough to be comfortable around him. Ouka has also expressed concern about Futaba being "bullied" by his older brother Issa. Futaba looks up to Ouka so much that he views him as a mentor, too. **They are also on a first-name basis, calling each other "Ouka-san/Ouka" and "Futaba" respectively. * Issa Kiduku - At first glance, it seems like Issa and Ouka aren't the type who would get along well. Issa has a very proud personality, one which Ouka doesn't really take a liking to. Ouka also generally doesn't like the way that Issa treats Futaba, even calling him out when Issa hits Futaba. Though they might not get along on a personal level, they're able to work together in the same unit well enough. Issa teases Ouka a lot and sometimes calls him "Ouka-chan", a nickname that Ouka doesn't particularly like when said by Issa. VAZZY bi-color Series Tokuten Drama CD (fan translations available here by ryota-kunstranslations.tumblr.com) Ouka has also repeatedly told Issa to be nicer to his younger brother. * Naosuke Oyama - Naosuke admires Ouka a lot and looks up to him as a senpai in the industry. Naosuke has voiced his thanks to Ouka during their first unit meeting after Ouka looked out for him and gave him advice to handle his nervousness. Though they haven't really interacted much in canon, Ouka seems to encourage and look out for Naosuke from time to time. **They are also on a first-name basis, calling each other "Naosuke" and "Ouka-san" respectively. * Yuma Shirase - Since Yuma is also a beginner in the industry, he looks up to Ouka a lot. Ouka tends to look out for and be helpful to the younger members so he helps out Yuma from time to time. Since Yuma is very mature despite his young age, Ouka finds it easy to hold a conversation with him, if they're not being interrupted or bothered by Nao and the others. Though they haven't been shown to really interact closely, it's evident that they respect each other. **They are also on a first-name basis, calling each other "Yuma" and "Ouka-san" respectively. Etymology Trivia * Prior to the events of VAZZY's first Unit Song CD, Ouka had never seen an unpeeled lychee. Since this incident, fans and official Twitter alike have joked about Ouka and lychees, even referencing it in Naosuke's Official birthday tweets. Oyama Naosuke Birthday Festival 2018 Tweets * Ouka has revealed that he has no nicknames because the name "Ouka" can be said without even closing the mouth. Though, he seems to be a little gloomy about the fact that he has no nickname. * Ouka can't cook though he doesn't want to admit it. * When Mamiya offered him beer during their first time out together, Ouka refused which made Mamiya think that Ouka might be lying about his age. * In the official VAZZROCK relationship chart, Ouka's comment to Issa is "Be nicer to your younger brother." VAZZROCK Official Twitter References Category:Idols Category:Males Category:VAZZY Category:VAZZROCK Category:Ouka Kira Category:Characters